rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gao'ras
Childhood Many years before the present day, a cub named Gao'ras was born at an unknown location on Pandaria. His parents remain unknown but are presumed deceased. Gao'ras was found in a basket outside a house within the Valley of the Four Winds. There he was taken and raised by an old pandaren named Subbon, who remained his adoptive father until he was ten years old. On a sudden day when he arrived home from the Halfhill Market, their door was slammed to pieces and the house completely ravaged and damaged. The young Gao'ras was shivering in fear, looking at a few blood stains as he climbed over the edge of his bed, and he saw the old man slaughtered violently from hemorrhaging and several cuts. In denial, the young cub refused to believe it and stormed out of the house, running as far away as he could get. As he passed Halfhill he saw a yak-cart drive by, and he after it, boarding it and hiding in a crate there. Of course the crate had breathing holes for vegetables, and Gao'ras fell asleep, eventually finding himself on a boat passing through the tunnel to Binan Village in the Kun-Lai Summit. Yet the young cub did not wake up but felt hungry, eating some of the vegetables and throwing the remains out into the open water only to fall back asleep. After a few extra hours he found himself back on a yak cart, riding upwards to the famous Shado-Pan Monastery where the wardens accepted the crate he was inside of. He was afraid due to that their faces were cloaked with the scarfs and that they were both big and muscular, after being set on their doorstep and guarded by a warden, he eventually sneezed as a warden opened the crate just to see the scared cub shiver. The cub shouted out, "Sorry, sorry, but I don't want to die! My papa died, I want to go back!" as the warden laughed at him with a smirk under the mask, taking the cub and introducing him to the masters, eventually leading to the young Gaoras choosing to join the Shado-Pan. Training At the age of seventeen, Gao'ran was a pretty strong warrior of the Shado-Pan and decided to take onto higher levels of experience, taking test for test with different results, some bad and some good. After a while near his eighteenth birthday he heard the words of a special group called "The Quanying Vanguard" and this awakened his true resolve and interest of doing his better then best. Practicing and eating for every single day and completing his missions led to great improvements in his skill, but he kept having trouble with his chi controlling. One day, at his eighteenth day of birth he was sent on a mission within Kun-Lai to scout around in the mountains, also being joined by two other initiates. This mission ended in tragedy due to a natural avalanche from a mountain as one of them ended up smashed by an icy boulder, but he knew how to hold his emotions as they remained calm. Now at his 19th day of birth he managed to join the Quanying Vanguard among their great leader, Jinn. Category:Pandaren Category:Shado-Pan Category:Quanying Vanguard Category:Back story